Certain indications (such as, for example, severe opacity, or injuries that heal with possibly severe scar formation) can make it appropriate to replace the affected corneal eye tissue with an artificial implant (prosthesis). Examples of corneal prostheses that can be suitable for such purposes are offered by the firm KeraMed Inc. from Sunnyvale, Calif., under the tradename KeraKlear. As further documentation of examples of corneal prostheses and methods and devices for inserting such prostheses into a human cornea, reference may be made to US 2007/0244559 A1.